


Happy Anniversary

by chelliebean3



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelliebean3/pseuds/chelliebean3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first anniversary of the Dublin kiss and *stuff* happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

Darren had completely forgotten today was the anniversary of the concert in Dublin until Lauren tweeted about it. He’s so lucky to have friends who make sure he never forgets any of the dumb shit he’s done. Of course, he prefers to think of the kiss as a stroke of genius rather than an act of “impulsivity” or “sheer thoughtlessness, I mean really, Darren, what on _earth_ were you thinking?” as others do. Whatever. The fans loved it, Chris certainly hadn’t minded, and Michael has no sense of humour anyway.

Darren thinks about shooting Chris a text or maybe even a tweet, but that’s not really his style. Besides, he’s never been one to pass up the chance to see a friend, and it’s been way too long since he and Chris have hung out one-on-one. The summer hiatus has been a busy time for both of them, for Chris more so than for Darren. It’s like every time Chris lets himself have a day off someone’s having a pool party or jockeying for a group spa getaway. Which, yeah, Darren thinks is awesome. But he misses it being just the two of them, hanging out in Chris’s trailer debating everything from the meaning of life to sweet potato fries versus regular to the morality of Snape’s character (Darren is firmly in the camp of “good guy who did bad things” while Chris leans more towards “bad guy who did good things for love”). He misses their Avatar: The Last Airbender marathons at Chris’s house on weekends and spending hours surfing YouTube and forcing Chris to listen to every Hanson song ever written. He misses being the one to make Chris laugh and watching the way his eyes crinkle up at the corners when he smiles all big and genuine. Fuck, he just misses _Chris_. Full stop.

So it’s no surprise, really, when Darren shows up on Chris’s doorstep, Star Wars DVDs tucked under one arm and a lame bouquet of orange tulips that he purchased from a shady street vendor in his other hand. Chris looks appropriately bewildered when he opens the door. “Darren?”

Darren makes a sad attempt at a wave with the hand of the arm cradling the DVDs. “Hey, Chris.” He holds up the bouquet. “Happy Anniversary!”

Chris chokes out a laugh and takes the flowers. “You’re so dumb,” he says, but he’s smiling. “Come on in.” Darren takes one huge step inside and kicks his shoes off. Chris leads him into the living room. “You do realize anniversaries are generally only celebrated by _couples_ , right?”

Darren lays a hand over his heart. “Why, Christopher, have you forgotten? It’s the anniversary of our first kiss!”

Chris stares at him levelly, cocking an eyebrow. “You’re about four months late, sweetie. Our first kiss was in March.”

“No, no! Not _Kurt and Blaine’s_ first kiss. Our first kiss. In Dublin, remember?”

Chris just laughs at him. Darren pouts, but cheers up easily enough when Chris disappears into the kitchen and returns with popcorn. Extra buttery, just the way they both like it. He also grabs a pretty yellow vase and fills it with water for the flowers while Darren pops in A New Hope.

Darren makes sure to wait until Chris is comfortably situated on the couch so he can snuggle right up against his side. If Chris thinks he’s getting out of anniversary cuddles he has another thing coming. Chris heaves a long-suffering sigh, but Darren knows he’s just teasing. He shushes him and pinches his side just for good measure. Chris squawks and swats him on the ass, which, well. Darren’s surprised at the way it makes something twist low in his stomach and heat flood his cheeks. He’s never been a blusher. Darren just sticks out his tongue in response and looks back to the TV, hoping Chris didn’t notice.

He tries to focus on the movie. Honest. But Chris is actually the best cuddle partner, and Darren can’t stop wiggling to get closer. Chris keeps telling him off for squirming, but Darren persists until he’s satisfied that they can’t possibly be any closer without him climbing into Chris’s lap (which sounds pretty appealing to Darren, but he’s not so sure Chris would go for it). Darren finally sighs contentedly, his head resting on Chris’s shoulder and one arm curled loosely around Chris’s waist. _There_ , he thinks. _Perfect_. Chris laughs as if he can hear what Darren’s thinking. Then he tilts his head and rests it on Darren’s hair. On his next inhale, Darren catches a whiff of something…new. It’s not the butter from the popcorn, or Chris’s usual cologne, or even his shampoo (Darren wonders if it’s strange that he knows what Chris’s hair smells like, but decides to let it go). He breathes in again, deeper this time and…yes, there’s definitely something. It’s a very light, citrusy scent with the barest hint of musk. Darren lifts his head and Chris lets out a soft noise of protest at having his pillow of curls taken away without warning. “Darren, can you not just _sit still_ for-”

The rest of his sentence seems to die on his lips as Darren leans in and noses along his jaw. Darren moves like a man possessed, nose skimming across Chris’s cheekbone and over to his hairline before ducking back down to his jaw, where the smell is the strongest. It’s definitely fruity. Orangey, he thinks. He inhales deeply, only half aware of Chris’s shaky breaths against his forehead. “Chris,” he breathes. “You smell _so_ good. Why do you smell so good?”

“Um,” Chris says. Darren watches the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallows. “New aftershave.” His hand resting on Darren’s shoulder has curled into a fist. “Darren-”

Darren makes a soft shushing noise and brings a hand up to Chris’s face. He rubs his thumb over Chris’s chin. He hums approvingly. “Smooth.”

Chris swallows again. “Yeah. Not like you, lumberjack.”

The attempt at humour is weak and Darren resists the urge to stroke his admittedly impressive beard in a cheap imitation of Rodin’s Thinker or make some crack about Socrates. Instead, he rubs his cheek over Chris’s, holding his chin to keep him still. Then he leans over to whisper directly in Chris’s ear, “I’ve got the friction that you need.”

Chris makes a choking noise and then they’re both laughing hysterically. “Oh my God,” Chris gasps out between peals of laughter. “Oh my God, Darren, that was so bad.”

“I know, I know,” Darren wheezes. “Holy shit, I can’t breathe.” They laugh so hard Darren gets a stitch in his side and Chris has to wipe away tears.

“This anniversary thing might be kind of awesome after all,” Chris says once he’s calmed down somewhat. “We should definitely do this again next year.”

“What?” Darren asks, leaning his head back onto Chris’s shoulder and looking up at him, grinning. “Watch Star Wars and fuck around with our undeniable sexual tension?”

Chris rolls his eyes and Darren just gazes up at him fondly. They smile at each other for a moment, and then Darren grabs at his chin again and pulls him down for a kiss. Their lips slant together easily, effortlessly, and Darren isn’t surprised at all to find Chris tastes even better than he smells. He wastes no time in deepening the kiss, sucking Chris’s tongue into his mouth and humming happily. He gives in to that earlier impulse to climb into Chris’s lap, letting go of Chris’s chin in favour of wrapping his arms around his neck. Chris has one hand around his waist and one trailing down his back. Darren jolts forward when Chris smacks his ass for the second time that night. He moans appreciatively into Chris’s mouth, too distracted to get embarrassed by the fact that yes, Chris had definitely noticed his reaction earlier.

He’s reaching down to get at the button on Chris’s pants when Chris finally breaks the kiss. “Wait,” he says breathlessly. Darren freezes. “Are we really doing this?”

“Fuck yeah we are,” Darren says, smiling widely. “I mean, as long as you want to?”

Chris scoffs at that. “Obviously. But is this, I don’t know, a bad idea?”

“No, no,” Darren says quickly. “This is a good idea. An awesome idea. A super, fantastic-”

“Enough,” Chris laughs. “I mean, as co-workers, wouldn’t this make things complicated?”

“Not if we don’t let it,” Darren says, trailing his fingers up and down Chris’s sides, enjoying the little shudders the motion inspires. “It can be a one-time thing. An anniversary thing. Just like last year, only…a step up.”

Chris licks his lips. His gaze flickers down. “Is that what you want it to be?”

Darren leans in and kisses along Chris’s jaw. Soft, sweet kisses. “I want whatever you’ll give me,” he murmurs. “If I’m being honest, though, I don’t think one time with you could ever be enough.”

Chris cups his face in both hands and brings their mouths together. Darren smiles into the kiss, nipping at Chris’s bottom lip.

They don’t talk much after that.


End file.
